Bloody Fever
by LamiaJade
Summary: E/O CHALLENGE – Control & Relax. A hunt went wrong – what else is new? Hurt/poisoned!Dean, Limp!Sam. Dedicated to Muffy! NEW CHAPS FINALLY ADDED
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know, I'm late – again. Sorry!!! ^^°

4 related drabbles. Hope you like them, Muffy!!! Get well soon, honey!!! ^^ (*coughs* Well, think I borrowed Scopulus for this one ^^)

An unbelievable huge thank you to Enkidu07 for reading-through this in the first place and like always, thanks to JeanyAlicia. ^^

Reviews feed my muse! ;) *puppy dog eyes*

_________________________________

"Dean!" Sam focused his blurry vision at the slumped figure in front of him.

The light in the old warehouse was poor, but he still could make out the hilt of the knife which stuck out of Dean's chest, close to his left shoulder.

The older hunter seemed to be unconscious.

"Dean!" Sam slowly crawled to his brother. His vision tunneled for a few seconds as his headache intensified even more.

Blood slowly ran down his face.

His right leg screamed for attention. It throbbed rhythmically to the beat of his heart.

But that didn't matter right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam cringed at the blood that drenched the fabric of Dean's shirt.

The knife was small. Way too small to do any serious damage and that kind of bothered him.

Suddenly Sam felt cold. His heart beat painfully inside his chest.

These things weren't meant to do that kind of damage.

"Dean! Wake up!" Shaking hands felt for a pulse. There – fast but steady.

Sam shook Dean again.

"Damn, c'mon, man, wake up!" Voice frantic.

Dean moaned, eyes fluttering slowly open.

"Smy?" His head turned slightly in Sam's direction.

"Yeah, I'm here. C'mon, we have to get outta here." Sam urged, not liking the stark pallor of his brother's skin.


	3. Chapter 3

"I should take you to a hospital."

"No, jus' pull it out. 'S 'kay." Dean's voice breathy and pained. New blood ran down his chest, seeped through the fabric of his shirt.

Sam swallowed. "Dean, this is serious. This thing could be poisonous."

Dean blinked slowly. "Oh c'mon, it was a demon. Why would it do that?"

"Well, let me think about it – right, demon! These bastards don't need a reason to do damage!"

"You're bleeding."

"What?" Confusion written all over Sam's face.

"You're bleeding."

"Oh no, don't you dare changing the subject."

"'m not changing the subject. That cut needs stitches."

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes. "You're unbelievable."


	4. Chapter 4

"Dean? Are you alright?" Sam eyed him closely, his grip tightening around his brother's waist. They were halfway outta the building.

The last bit of color drained from Dean's face.

"Feelin' not so good, Sammy." Dean choked before starting to gag. His knees buckled.

"Shit, Dean!" Sam tightened his hold on him, kept him upright. He pressed his hand against Dean's brow, felt the fevered heat radiating off of him.

Eventually the heaves subsided. Sam pulled the makeshift bandage away from the wound. A web of red lines surrounded the small hole in Dean's chest.

"Fuck, so much for 'not poisonous'."

Dean only nodded slightly, too weak to talk.

Sam fought to ignore the pounding pain inside his head and leg. "C'mon. I'll call Bobby on the way back to the motel."

End

Thanks for reading!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews!! *still beams* I promise, I will reply to every one of you soon!!

Well, after so many asked for more I decided to put this drabble into a one-shot story (a separate story though. And unfortunately it will have to wait until my vacations start. *sighs* *mutters* just two more weeks… just two more weeks…) but the new challenge word fits so perfectly for this one so I decided I give the drabble another chapter! ^^

A/N: This one (like the others) is for Muffy!! Hope this will help your recovery even more! ;)

A/N: A huge thanks to the awesome Enkidu07! ^^ *hug*

_________________________________________________

The way back to the motel seemed agonizingly slow.

Sam had tried to call Bobby like a thousand times but only reached the fucking voicemail.

"Goddamnit!" He tossed the cell back on the nightstand and looked down at his brother who was tossing and turning beneath a faded bed sheet on a crappy motel bed.

The poison running through Dean's body made him moan in his fevered, unconscious state, his face lined with pain.

Sam pressed a new cold cloth against Dean's sweaty and burning hot forehead.

"Damnit Bobby, where the hell are you?!"

His skin stretched painfully beneath the dried blood on his face, his injured leg once again gave out under him and he sank down on the edge of the bed.

They needed help and they needed it fast!

___

Again thanks for reading!

Reviews feed my muse! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to all of you who read and/or reviewed this story or put it on alert! It means the world to me!

A/N: Like the other chaps this one is dedicated to the wonderful Muffy! (Well hon, think Scopulus is still with me! *evil grins*)

A/N: And an unbelievably huge THANK YOU to Enkidu07 for beta'ing my crazy writing! ^^

____________

Sam focused weary eyes on Dean. It was getting harder and harder to clear his blurry vision.

Dean had become quiet. The steady rise and fall of his chest the only indication that he was still hanging in there.

Sweat covered his face, ran down his temples.

Sam could feel the burning heat of fever without actually touching him.

He had to clean the wound, get down the damn fever but first of all they needed help!

Shaking hands dialed Bobby's number again.

He felt light-headed and nauseous. The pain almost overwhelming.

Dean moaned softly next to him and shifted slightly.

Finally he heard the gruff voice on the other end of the line.

"Yeah?"

"Bobby… we need help. We…"

Darkness finally swallowed everything.

_________________

Thanks for reading! ^^

Reviews feed my muse! *puppy dog eyes*


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey there everybody! I know I'm late but I was visiting JeanyAlicia and got home just yesterday.

I've decided to continue this story in drabble form. (Like Muffy's story _Edge_. ^^) We'll see how that will work out. *rofl*

A/N: Thank you to everybody who still sticks around. All your support means the world to me!! Thank you for that!

A/N: And an unbelievable huge thank you to Enkidu07 for beta'ing my crazy writing! *hugs* And like always the hugest of thanks to my little beta-girl JeanyAlicia! (I don't know what I would do without my little sis! ^^)

A/N: This whole story is dedicated to Muffy! I hope you still like it! ;) Love ya, hon!

Have fun reading! And reviews feet my muse!! *puppy dog eyes*

________

Dean slowly awoke.

His mind was fuzzy and he felt so damn hot. His mouth was dry and he craved some cool water. Pain ran through his whole body, leaving him gasping for air.

The cloth on his forehead had dried a long time ago.

He blinked sluggishly, his lids feeling so damn heavy.

"Sam? Dad?" He whispered weakly but there was no answer.

He blinked again, tried to get the slightly spinning room into focus. Eventually he noticed the extra weight that lay half on top of him, that pinned down his legs and prevented any kind of movement.

His blurry eyes cast down.

_Sam!_

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Dean's eyes settled on his brother's pale face.

He seemed to be asleep. Blood had dried on one side of his face, stood in a stark contrast to the pallor of his skin. And even asleep he looked worn out.

"Sam." Dean breathed. Weakly he tugged at Sam's ridiculously long strands but got no reaction. Despite feeling like crap on toast and the still steadily spiking fever his big brother instincts kicked in.

_Watch out for Sammy_, he heard his Dad say.

"Sammy." He tried again, but his brother didn't stir.

The loud knock on the door startled him, revived the searing pain that coursed through his whole body once again.

He gasped for air, desperately battled against a cry of pain that slowly rose inside his throat.

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

They were in danger - that was the only clear thought inside his fevered mind.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

The knocking started again.

Dean was working on pure instincts.

He had to protect Sammy! Nothing else mattered right now.

His arm felt strangely disconnected from the rest of his body as shaking fingers searched for a weapon.

His finger tips brushed over cool metal. He couldn't remember leaving the gun on the nightstand.

The weapon felt unbelievably heavy and his hand shook violently while he aimed it more or less in the direction of the door.

_This would be easier when the fucking room would just stop spinning. _

He heard a voice shout something but the words that filtered through the worn wood of the door were muffled and barely audible.

The click of the picked lock was loud in the quiet room.

Dean aimed the gun a bit straighter, willed his bleary eyes to focus.

Where the hell was dad? And what happened anyway?

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

The door opened slowly. The worn wood protested with a loud creak.

The shot was loud in the small room. The sound reverberated from the walls.

Dean stubbornly held onto consciousness, but his strength was fading fast. Everything grew dark around the edges.

His hand had dropped back on the bed though the barrel was still aimed at the door.

"Leave us 'lone y' sonuvabitch." Dean hissed weakly. His index finger tightened around the trigger, ready to shoot.

No one would get to Sammy.

Damnit, where the hell was dad? He wouldn't leave them alone when they were injured like this. He had to call him. Maybe call Bobby…

Dark spots grew in front of his vision.

He caught movement out of the corner of his eyes though he couldn't exactly tell if the intruder had moved or the spinning of room had just picked up in speed.

A second shot echoed in the room, followed by a surprised outcry.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey there folks!!

Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! It means the world to me!

And be assured I _will_ reply to everyone! (It just takes some time ^^°)

A/N: Like always the hugest of thanks to Enkidu07 for beta'ing my crazy writing and encouraging me to keep going! *smishes you*

A/N: Muffy, hope you like the new chap. Though I think Scopie is still with me. *evil grins*

Have fun reading! Reviews feet my muse, you know that! *puppy dog eyes* ^^

__________

"Jesus, Dean, it's me, Bobby! Calm down, and for god's sake, drop the damn gun." Bobby held his hands up in a placating manner. It was obvious that the younger hunter was totally out of it. But that was exactly what worried him. Dean had missed him both times though the last bullet came way too close for his liking. Not to mention the fact that they weren't alone here. It would be just a matter of time until someone would call the cops – if it wasn't already too late.

Bobby's gaze flickered from Dean to the still somehow aimed gun and to the slumped figure on Dean's bed and back again.

His brow furrowed in concern. Bobby took another cautious step to the bed but stilled when the gun was aimed a little steadier in his direction.

Dean's glassy eyes held no sign of recognition. Their usual alertness lost to the poison raging through his body.

Damn, Bobby knew that fevers affected Dean pretty bad but something like this hadn't happened in quite some time.

TBC

(More to come soon ;))


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey there folks!!!

Sorry for the delay! I was on a music festival last week and after I got back home I caught a frigging cold… :(

A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, alerts and favs!!! You guys keep me going! Honestly!! It means the world to me! ;)

And be assured, I _will_ reply to everyone!!! Promise!!

A/N: Like always the hugest of thanks to Enkidu07 for still taking the time to beta'ing my stuff! Honey, you're amazing! *smishes you*

A/N: This, like all the other chaps is for Muffy!! Hope you still like it, hon!! ^^

__________

"Dean, it's really me. What happened? Are you alright? And what happened to Sam?" Bobby didn't dare to move. He could tell that it was just a matter of minutes until Dean's strength would be completely vanished. The gun was still aimed at him but Dean's hand had dropped back onto the mattress, the gun too heavy to hold it up any longer.

"Dean, what's wrong with Sam?" Bobby's gaze travelled to he slumped figure on the bed. His brow furrowed in concern at the stark pallor of Sam's face.

For the first time he noticed the small puddle of blood on the floor around Sam's right foot. A bloody trail ran from his upper thigh the whole way down to the floor.

Fuck! That wasn't good at all!

Dean's glassy eyes followed Bobby's.

"Touch him and I'll kill you!" The voice weak but determined. He battled to lift the gun again but had to give up after a few fruitless tries.

For the third time in less than ten minutes his index finger tightened around the trigger of the 9mm.

He had to watch out for Sammy! That was all that mattered!

_____

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

_Damnit!!_ Bobby mentally cursed.

He didn't have the time for this! He had to check both of them over. Judging from the puddle of blood and the pallor of Sam's skin shock would be a real threat. Not to mention Dean's condition.

Once again he stared at the glassy, blank eyes that still held no recognition.

_The sixty-four-thousand-dollar question – what the hell happened here?_

Again he heard Sam's weak voice inside his head. _'Bobby … we need help. We…'_

Thank god or whoever else was out there for GPS and the option to leave hospitals AMA.

He slightly shook his head and took another cautious step towards the bed.

"Stay back." The words more a mere whisper.

Bobby saw Dean's finger curl around the trigger but he could tell that the boy was losing the battle for consciousness. And fast.

TBC….


	14. Chapter 14

Before Dean could muster the energy to pull the trigger a third time Bobby sensed his chance.

Without much effort the older hunter unwound the gun from Dean's almost lax grip and tucked it safely in the back of his jeans.

Dean's eyes had dropped to merely slits of glassy green. His breathing labored and shallow.

Bobby didn't know where to start.

_I'm getting too old for this shit. _

Slowly he moved closer to Dean. Carefully not to startle the semi-conscious boy Bobby placed a hand on Dean's cheek.

Fuck! No wonder the kid was so out of it. Fevers never sat well with Dean let alone a high fever.

The last time Bobby had seen Dean like this the older Winchester had been convinced that fairies had taken Sam which had ended with John coming close and personal with Dean's right fist.

"Dean, c'mon boy, you with me?" Bobby tapped slightly his cheek.

Dean blinked sluggishly. Unfocused eyes stared up at Bobby but not seeing him.

"Dad?"

Bobby swallowed hard. Shit! This was so not good.

It had been three month since the semi had hit the Impala. Three month since John had died under mysterious circumstances.

________

TBC…

Thanks for reading!!!

Reviews feed my muse!! ^^ *puppy dog eyes*


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey folks!! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to eventually update this but my RL was a little busy. … Anyway here are the next few chaps. ^^

A/N: Thanks to all of you who read and/or reviewed this story or put it on alert! It means the world to me! You guys are awesome!

A/N: My hugest thanks like always to the wonderful Enkidu07 for the quick beta fix. Honey, you're incredible! *huggles you*

A/N: Like the other chaps this one is dedicated to the wonderful Muffy! Hope you like it hon! ^^

___________

"Dad?"

Damnit! Bobby's jaw clenched tightly. The boy was delirious, that was for sure.

"Dad, where were you? S'mmy… c-can't wake him. T-think he's hurt. Screw-screwed up. I should…" Dean's eyes rolled back inside his head, his body finally giving up the fight for consciousness.

Okay, what now? Bobby sure as hell could need a second pair of hands here. Though that wasn't an option. And neither was a hospital.

One more time the older hunter listened into the silence, afraid to hear the sound of sirens. But everything stayed quiet.

He relaxed slightly and concentrated on the task at hand.

TBC…..


	16. Chapter 16

"Sam. Boy, can you hear me?" Bobby shook the unconscious hunter roughly. He had heaved the younger Winchester back to his own bed.

Though his bruised ribs had protested angrily. So had his head. _Fucking angry spirit_, the older hunter swore silently. He pushed the pounding back into a far corner of his mind.

Carefully he examined Sam closely. He didn't like the stark pallor or the fine sheen of sweat on the boy's face. The skin felt cool to the touch and his pulse was racing. Shock.

_Goddamnit!_ How long was he bleeding already? And what the hell happened here?

Bobby threw a quick glance over to Dean who was moving restlessly in the other bed.

The older hunter's eyes fell back on Sam and than travelled down to the jagged fabric of his jeans leg. Blood had drenched almost half of the fabric, leaving a purple trail from his thigh to his foot.

With a few practiced movements he had cut the fabric, revealing the still bleeding wound.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuck!_ Bobby exhaled sharply, his eyes never leaving the deep cut on Sam's thigh.

TBC……..


	17. Chapter 17

Pain. That was the first thing he noticed. Cold was the second. Why was he so cold?

Thinking was harder than it should have been. All he wanted was to slip back into the darkness of oblivion.

A new searing pain on his thigh pulled him back to semi-awareness.

He moaned. Or at least he thought he did.

The muffled sounds that surrounded him became a little clearer.

"Easy boy. Just relax. It's going to be okay. Just a few more stitches and we're done." He knew the rough voice.

"B'bby…?" Even to his ears the word wasn't more than a soft breath.

For a moment nothing, then "Sam? Boy, you with me? Open your eyes."

Sam really tried but his lids seemed to weight tons. They simply refused to obey his will.

Bobby saw how much strength that simple task took of Sam.

"Easy. It's okay. You've lost an awful lot of blood. I would rather take you to a hospital than treating that wound here but I guess a hospital is out of option, right?"

"D'n… B'bby, Dean's… he's…. poison… the knife…" Sam got more agitated by the minute.

"Hey, calm down."

"Bobby…" Darkness overpowered everything else. His exhausted body more than happily agreed to it.

TBC…..


	18. Chapter 18

Bobby looked at Sam. The lines on his brow deepened even more.

_Damn idjits!_

Automatically he finished the last of the fifteen stitches before he smeared antibiotic cream on the wound and finally bandaged it.

One problem solved, hundreds of others still left to deal with….

He got another blanked out of the closet and draped it over Sam's slightly shaking body.

A small voice in Bobby's head still told him to grab the boys and haul ass to the next ER. Though he knew he couldn't do that.

He shot one last worried glance at Sam before walking over to Dean who still moved restlessly beneath the damp sheets.

He placed a calloused hand on the younger man's forehead, cursing at the heat he felt radiating off of him. Dean felt warmer than just a few minutes ago.

With a painfully tight knot in his guts Bobby rummaged through the first aid kit for a thermometer. Eventually he found what he was looking for.

The older hunter cringed at the lack of response as he stuck the cold metal tip into the boy's mouth.

Seconds later the shrill beep echoed through the quiet room. The tiny numbers on the display let Bobby's blood run cold. 104.5.

Damnit. This whole situation was slowly but surely spinning out of control.

TBC…..


End file.
